


Purgaytory: Part One

by planiforidjit



Series: Purgaytory [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's teeth were so white, Dean/Benny - Freeform, Denny - Freeform, Fingering, M/M, Purgatory, Rimming, but who knows, they're probably really gross because purgatory, we have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planiforidjit/pseuds/planiforidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory is rough. Benny decides to make it better for Dean. </p><p>This is part of a (possibly) six part series about Dean, Benny, and Cas in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgaytory: Part One

At first, Dean doesn’t trust him.

Not that that surprises Benny, of course. He’s been stuck in this shitty gray place for a while, but he remembers the nights with his nest. He remembers the smell of blood and fear and death. He remembers meeting Andrea and the confusion between blood lust and plain human lust. The smell of her blood in her veins, the movement of her hair when she threw her head back and laughed.

He doesn’t need to feed in purgatory. Not that that’s the only reason Dean was safe from him. The man’s blood is intoxicating even in his veins. Three hundred years was plenty of time for an open minded vampire to experience the full fluidity of sexuality. A passionate hunter with an itch in his soul to help his little brother and some ridiculous angel? Damn if he doesn’t find that delicious in and of itself.

So Benny waits. He jokes about his “condition” and slays as many of his brethren as he can find. They resented him from the moment he came here, but it took helping a human for them to openly attack him. It gives him an opportunity to put some of the bastards down, at any rate. It is nice to get some aggression out, to feel productive and helpful.

Who knows how long it takes Dean to trust him? Time doesn’t pass the same way here as it does topside. Regularly the gray light dims to that of a cloudy moonlit night, and they call those intervals days, but really you find a safe place to curl up and sleep whenever you can.

Dean doesn’t relish the idea of letting a vamp watch over him while he sleeps. Benny shrugs and lets him take the first watch every time, knowing that exhaustion will overtake him and they’ll wake several hours later, tense and already on guard for whatever creature is trying to sneak up on them.

Once in a while, they’re gifted with a calm night. They find a small cave, recently vacated, and set up for the night. Sometimes Dean lights a fire. They don’t really need it since temperature rarely changes, but he does it for something to keep his hands busy. He does it to remember actual life.

He doesn’t blame Dean for distrusting him, but he can’t help but smirk when Dean glances across the fire at him for the millionth time, only to look away quickly when their eyes meet. “You okay there, brother?” he asks.

“Yep. I’m fine,” Dean says, far too quickly.

Benny stands and stretches. Dean stares fixedly at the fire. “You don’t look fine,” Benny says. “Well, you generally look fine. But right now you’re lookin’ just a mite uncomfortable.”

Dean’s eyes widen at the casual pass. “Excuse me?” He’s too shocked to put much venom into the words.

Benny can’t help it. He likes making Dean squirm. He shrugs. “Wanted to make sure you were comfortable. Sorry if I crossed your hunter lines of fraternizin’ with the enemy.”

“That is not—are you hitting on me?”

Benny smiles, slow and crooked. “I suppose you could interpret it that way.”

Dean stands as well, probably to try and look bigger and scare Benny off, like a terrified cat. He’s still several inches shorter than the vampire. “No. No, no, no. Not my thing.”

Benny laughs outright. “Okay.”

“That’s not what I meant,“ Dean says impatiently.

“So if I were to reach out and touch you…” Benny trails off, raising his hand to trace Dean’s full lips with his fingertips. The hunter shivers at his touch. “…you wouldn’t be into that at all?”

“I…”

Benny cups Dean’s cheeks and brushes the man’s lips with his own. Dean’s eyes flutter closed. “How about that?” Benny whispers. “You into that?”

Dean makes a soft noise of confusion, but doesn’t resist when Benny kisses him again, pushing him back against the cave wall. More quickly than he anticipated, Dean’s lips part, and Benny takes full advantage. The small gasps and moans slipping from Dean’s mouth are going straight to his dick. He shifts, slotting their legs together so that Dean can feel his arousal.

Dean reels back. “I—I—Benny, I don’t—“

“Dean,” he purrs into the man’s ear, “I can feel you, too.” Dean looks horrified, and tries to shift away, to hide his erection. Benny keeps him where he is. “If you don’t want to do this, that’s fine, man. But if you’re shying away just because you think it’s wrong…”

“I… you’re a vampire.”

Benny raises an eyebrow. “That wasn’t what I was referring to, but thanks for the reminder.”

“That is not a problem. The problem is that you’re a vampire.”

“I have all the same parts you have.”

“Plus a few extra.”

“You haven’t seemed to mind that when I use all these vampiric perks to save your beautiful ass.” Benny backs away, finally. “Think on it during your watch, Dean,” he says, returning to his side of the fire. He lays down as if he’s going to sleep.

A long time later, Dean’s voice rouses him from a doze. “Would it be safe?”

Benny rolls over. The fire has died down to embers. Dean is sitting across from him, knees drawn up to his chest. “I wouldn’t hurt you, Dean. I promise. I don’t need to feed down here, remember?”

“No, not that,” Dean says. “Would—would it be safe with everything out to get us?”

He sits up, leaning back on his palms. “I doubt they’d be able to tell the difference between screams of pain and screams of pleasure. They’d probably assume I’m mauling you.”

Dean trembles. “You’d, uh…”

“Make you scream as you come?” Benny says, as if discussing the weather. “Hell yeah, I would.”

Dean clears his throat. “Oh.”

“Would you like to try it?”

“Um.” He fidgets.

Benny crawls around the fire towards him. “No need to be bashful, brother. Yes or no?”

Dean closes his eyes. “Yes.”

Benny presses forward to feather kisses onto those eyelids, down his cheeks to his mouth. Dean slowly uncurls from his guarded stance, arms wrapping around Benny’s neck instead and his legs dropping open.

Benny runs a hand up his thigh. Dean tenses, moaning. “Relax. I won’t do anything that doesn’t feel good. If you tell me to stop, I will,” he whispers.

Dean nods to indicate his understanding, his heart beating too hard in his throat for him to speak. He pulls Benny down into another kiss, opening his mouth eagerly to his tongue.

Benny palms Dean’s cock through his pants, pressing and rubbing until Dean is whimpering and rocking his hips up to meet the pressure. When Benny unbuttons his pants and pulls out his hard cock, Dean jolts, gripping the back of his head tightly. “Holy shit, Benny. Holy—oh, oh,” he gasps, as Benny strokes him, slow and steady.

“That feel good?” Benny growls into his neck, biting a kiss into the skin.

“Fuck, yeah.”

“Want something that feels even better?”

“Yes. Yes.”

Benny kisses him roughly. “Hands and knees, then.”

Dean cracks open an eye. “Don’t we need, uh, other supplies for that?”

Benny grins. “Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll have your ass another day, Dean. This is something different. Hands and knees.”

Shaking with excitement and nerves, Dean rolls onto his hands and knees. He feels a little self-conscious when Benny tugs his pants down, exposing his ass, but then there’s a wet finger sliding between his cheeks and he forgets everything else.

Benny rubs his finger in a circle over Dean’s hole, relishing the surprised moans coming from him. He slicks up his finger again with spit, teasing his fingertip into the tight muscle just a bit before withdrawing and replacing it with his mouth.

Dean’s moans jump an octave or so as Benny works his tongue around his rim, tracing and teasing with wet heat. “Oh my God, Benny,“ he pants. "That—that feels amazing.”

Benny pulls away, spreading Dean’s ass and watching his hole flutter in anticipation. “You taste amazing,” he says, before diving back in, spearing his tongue directly through Dean’s entrance.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean groans, pressing back into his face. He brings a hand up to jack himself. “Fuck, Benny.”

Benny presses his tongue in as far as he can, then adds a finger to help loosen Dean up. The sound of Dean’s hand on his dick speeds up as Benny licks and strokes his walls, learning and seeking. When he finds the right bundle of nerves, Dean shudders and moans. Benny grins, removing his tongue and massaging his finger over the same spot a second time.

“Oh God, Benny,” Dean whines. “Come on, right there. Right—oh oh Benny—“

Benny slips a second finger into his slick hole, pumping in and out, stroking Dean’s prostate carefully. Dean’s hand slows to match his pace.

Benny leans down to kiss the small of Dean’s back. “Do you want more? More of me fucking your tight ass?”

Dean groans, shoving himself back on Benny’s fingers. “Yeah. Yeah, give it to me.” He yells when Benny stretches him open with a third finger. “Fuck, yes.”

Benny pulls out his own cock, finally, stroking himself in tandem with his fingers pushing in and out of Dean. He wishes he could watch Dean’s tight little hole take his cock as greedily as Dean is taking his fingers, but a spit-lube fuck will take much more time and patience. He doubts either of them would be able to handle it at this point.

“Benny, it– it’s starting to hurt.”

“Fuckin’ no lube,” Benny grunts. “I’ll get you wet again, darlin’.”

This time, Dean is fully open to Benny’s mouth. Benny fucks him with his tongue, wet and sloppy, jerking himself to Dean’s gasping moans. “Benny…” he whispers. “Benny, I’m– I’m close.”

“Come for me, Dean,” Benny says, easing his fingers into Dean one at a time. “Come on my fingers.”

It only takes a few pumps of Benny’s fingers, a few brushes against his prostate, and Dean comes, yelling, “Fuck, Benny!”

Benny smoothes his hands up the backs of Dean’s thighs. “Easy, brother,” he says, into the small of Dean’s back. “Just relax. You took me so well.”

Shakily, Dean pulls his pants back up and turns to sit again. His eyes fall immediately on Benny’s cock, still out and rock hard. “Shit. You didn’t…?”

Benny lazily wraps a hand around himself. He doesn’t miss how Dean’s tongue slips out to wet his lips. “I don’t suppose sucking me off would be your thing, either, would it?”

Dean smiles. “I don’t know. I think I could get into it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! We're on Tumblr! http://planiforidjit.tumblr.com/


End file.
